La pareja del siglo
by PhoenixSA
Summary: Harry y Hermione son mejores amigos y contra todo pronóstico terminan envueltos en un apasionado romance lleno de escándalos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Witch Weekly es propiedad de Tobías Misslethorpe.

* * *

 **Noticia de última hora de la revista Witch Weekly.**

LA PAREJA DEL SIGLO

16 octubre de 2004

Por: Matilda Hook.

El día de hoy a altas horas de la noche cuando el Ministerio se encontraba vacío, sin ninguna persona que pudiera verlos, se vio salir muy acaramelados al Niño que Vivió y a la Heroína del mundo mágico, Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger tomados de la mano.

Recordemos queridos lectores que este par de tórtolos se les ha relacionado desde su estadía en Hogwarts, como mi querida e íntima amiga Rita Skeeter lo confirmó en su tiempo. Por más que lo nieguen este par se traen un amorío, después de salir del Ministerio se dirigieron al mundo muggle donde Potter ofreció a su compañera su capa de Auror pues la damisela no traía con que cubrirse, el clima de Londres hace complot con los amantes enamorados.

Queridos lectores digo que son amantes estos dos, ya que recuerden que nuestra señorita come libros sabelotodo "no rompe ninguna regla" tiene un noviazgo con el guapísimo Oliver Wood, quien es modelo y jugador de Quidditch en el equipo los _Chudley Cannons_ , tiene un cuerpo de infarto este hombre, bueno Potter no se queda atrás, esas fotos que se tomó para la recaudación de fondos en la que apoyó a su "amiga" para la campaña de P.E.D.D.O. eso sí fue algo de infarto ver al jefe de auror con esos músculos trabajados hizo babear a todas las brujas y hasta algunos magos por ahí.

La relación de "Amistad" entre Potter y Granger no es como cualquiera, entre ellos hay algo, se respira en el aire, se ve en sus miradas e inocentes caricias, seguiremos al pendiente de estos dos amantes.

* * *

 _Continuará._

 **Espero puedan darle una oportunidad.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **Summary:** Harry y Hermione son mejores amigos y contra todo pronóstico terminan envueltos en un apasionado romance lleno de escándalos.

 **N/a: La historia se narrarán a través de notas de Witch Weekly, ocasionalmente de El Profeta y El Quisquilloso. En las que serán cartas, notas, correo interno del Ministerio de Magia.**

Agradezco mucho a mi amiga The Darkness Princess por impulsarme a escribir en este loco y encantador mundo mágico.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Witch Weekly es propiedad de Tobías Misslethorpe.

* * *

 **Memorándums del Ministerio.**

 _Para: Hermione Jane Granger, Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas._

¡Buenos días, Hermy!

Apenas he llegado aquí y me he enterado de lo que ha salido publicado en esa revista, espero esto no te cause problemas Oliver.

Si es necesario que hable con él, estoy dispuesto aclarar este suceso.

Por cierto, la pase muy bien ayer en la noche, espero que se repita pronto, ya extrañaba tu compañía.

Te quiero, Hermy.

H.J.P

* * *

 _Para: Harry Potter, Oficina de Aurores._

¡Lo hizo otra vez! ¡Esa bruja nos ha metido en otro escándalo!

No te preocupes, Oliver sabe cuál es nuestra relación, de cualquier forma ya le envíe una lechuza explicándole, hablaremos cuando él regrese de Francia.

Fuera de todo este escándalo, yo también la pase muy bien, fue una agradable velada a tu lado.

Eres el mejor amigo, te quiero mucho. Cuídate en tu próxima misión, quiero que regreses entero, Potter.

H.J.G.

* * *

 **Noticia de la revista Witch Weekly.**

FUERTE DISCUSIÓN DE ENAMORADOS

21 octubre de 2004

Por: Matilda Hook.

Parece ser que no todo va bien entre el guapísimo Oliver Wood y Hermione Granger, ya que se les vio a las afueras del departamento de la bruja discutiendo entre manoteos al aire de parte del jugador de Quidditch.

Esto ocurrió alrededor de las 20:00 horas, cuando Wood llegó al departamento después de estar 15 días lejos de ella.

En esos días el jugador se encontraba en Francia en el amistoso que tuvieron contra _Los Quiberon Quafflepunchers_ , donde salieron victoriosos los _Chudley Cannons_.

Después de estar 30 minutos dentro del hogar de Granger, salió como loco y gritando ,"¡que no podía creer que lo engañara de esa forma!", es obvio que tiene sus sospechas de que le es infiel con Potter.

Recuerden queridos lectores que hace unos días se vio de manera cariñosa al Niño que vivió y a la Heroína del mundo mágico.

Entre lágrimas y súplicas de la bruja, pedía que se tranquilizará y entraran a su departamento para arreglar la situación, el jugador de Quidditch desapareció del lugar, en el que dejó desconsolada a Granger.

Parece ser que la burbuja de amor en el que se encontraban Wood y Granger se ha reventado.

* * *

 _Continuará._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Witch Weekly es propiedad de Tobías Misslethorpe.

* * *

26 de octubre de 2004

 _Para: Harry Potter._

¿Por qué no contestas el correo? ¿Dónde estás?

Sé que estás en una misión, Harry, pero ya ha pasado una semana y no sé de ti, las lechuzas regresan con el sobre, no te encuentran.

En verdad me preocupa que no me respondas, por todos los medios he querido comunicarme contigo y nada. Dime que estás bien, por favor.

Probablemente te encuentres bien y sólo sea mi preocupación traicionándome. Tengo que contarte que ha pasado, esa maldita mujer Matilda Hook ha publicado barbaridades sobre nosotros y he tenido una pelea con Oliver.

Espero que vuelvas pronto o que al menos me hagas llegar noticias tuyas.

Te quiero, Harry.

H.J.G.

* * *

 _Diario privado de notas, ideas, pensamientos, frustraciones y deseos de Hermione Granger._

27 de octubre de 2004

Desperté con una sensación extraña en mi pecho, no pude dormir, pase toda la noche pensando en Harry, no me ha respondido ninguna de las cartas que le he enviado, ni siquiera el patronus, sólo espero que se encuentre bien.

Tampoco he podido olvidar la discusión que he tenido con Oliver y mucho menos resolver las cosas con él. Realmente lo echo de menos.

No sé cuál es su problema, Harry y yo sólo somos amigos, sé que muchos nos relacionan amorosamente, pero nosotros juntos, ¡por favor! No soy su tipo, a él le gustan las mujeres atractivas, exuberantes. Yo soy todo lo contrario, una come libros, no me destaco jugando Quidditch ni montando escobas. Además él nunca se fijaría en mí, soy como su hermana y él... ¿necesito volver a escribirlo? Mi mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Noticia de El Profeta.**

POTTER GRAVEMENTE HERIDO TRAS ATAQUE

28 de octubre de 2004

Por: Robert Watts.

En San Mungo se reportan 10 heridos, entre ellos se encuentra el Niño que Vivió, Harry Potter. Los últimos reportes informan que se encontraban en una misión.

La noche de ayer se reportó en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas, en el área de urgencias un fuerte movimiento de parte de los medimagos con la llegada de un grupo de aurores que resultaron fuertemente lesionados tras una emboscada de ataque de magos oscuros.

La persona que resultó gravemente herida fue el jefe de escuadrón de aurores, Harry James Potter, quién tiene profundas heridas en el tórax y huesos quebrados.

Hasta el momento no se sabe su estado actual de salud, esperamos pronto informar a la comunidad mágica todo referente sobre el ataque que recibió el escuadrón de aurores.

* * *

 _Para: Ron y Luna Weasley._

Chicos no tengo conocimiento del estado en el que se encuentra Harry, sólo lo que he visto publicado. En este momento estoy saliendo de mi departamento, los veré en San Mungo. Espero que no sea tan grave como lo hacen parecer en las noticias.

Hermione.

* * *

 _Continuará._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Witch Weekly es propiedad de Tobías Misslethorpe.

* * *

 **Noticias de El Profeta**

POTTER LLEGÓ INCONSCIENTE A SAN MUNGO

31 de octubre de 2004

Por: Robert Watts.

Ayer por la noche medimagos informaron el estado de salud en el que se encuentra el jefe del escuadrón de aurores, Harry James Potter, quien fue el principal lesionado de gravedad, esto tras la emboscada de magos oscuros en la misión secreta en la que se encontraban, solo la Oficina de Aurores y Ministro tenían conocimiento, por el bienestar del mundo mágico.

El Sanador Johnson, medimago de cabecera explicó que Potter llegó al hospital inconsciente, con dos costillas destrozadas y la pierna izquierda fracturada por el impactarse contra rocas que se encontraban en el lugar, hasta el momento se desconoce qué tipo de hechizo utilizó su atacante.

"Tenemos los mejores medimagos en San Mungo, nuestro paciente el señor Potter esta bien atendido por todos, por seguridad no podemos dar a conocer más detalles sobre la clase de magia utilizada ni el tratamiento que se le encuentra administrando".

* * *

 **Noticia de la revista Witch Weekly**

GRANGER NO SE DESPEGA DE POTTER

2 de noviembre de 2004

Por: Matilda Hook.

Se comunicó que la mañana de este 1 de noviembre, Potter despertó, gente cercanas al auror han permanecido en San Mungo desde que arribó el pasado 28 de octubre en estado inconsciente y de gravedad.

Una de las que no se ha movido del lugar es Hermione Granger, a la cual se le vio desesperada por el estado de salud del auror, la familia Granger, Weasley y los Lovegood permanecen en el lugar.

Quienes han hablado con la prensa fueron Luna Lovegood y Ronald Weasley, amigos del niño que vivió.

Lovegood expresó, que Harry es muy reservado en sus misiones como auror. "Harry no nos comunica nada a nosotros, con quien se dirige es con Hermione, ellos son muy cercanos, la primera en llegar a San Mungo fue ella y no se ha despegado del lugar, seguramente será la primera en entrar a verlo".

Ronald mencionó que desde hace tiempo Potter no platica con él sobre temas personales y de trabajo.

"Harry ha estado muy extraño estos últimos mes, ya no me platica de sus misiones, seguimos siendo mejores amigos pero si ha cambiado un poco, actúa como si escondiera algo, ha estado apartado, lo único que me mantiene tranquilo es que nuestra mejor amiga ha estado en los momentos que él ha necesitado apoyo".

Finalizó con la espera de que Harry James Potter se recupere ante las lesiones que sufrió.

* * *

 _Continuará._

 **Gracias a cada uno de los que han comentado, agregado a favoritos o de esperar alerta de actualización. Espero que les siga gustando estos pequeños escritos**. **En el siguiente habrán sorpresas.**

Este capítulo salió a la luz gracias a mi amiga, The Darkness Princess.


End file.
